


side-effects

by vogelwrites



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Mushblins, Mushrooms, Other, Sex Pollen, Xeno, that's a tag now because i say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: The way Grizzop looks at him iswrong.-or: grizzop's weird mushroom spores complicate things.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	side-effects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zai42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/gifts).



> happy birthday dearest friend, and thank you for the mushblins that i adore so much. hope you enjoy <3
> 
> let me know if i need to tag anything! i wrote and posted this pretty late and i'm a bit tired.

The way Grizzop looks at him is _wrong._ His eyes are focused, dialed in on Wilde, but the passion isn’t there. There’s heat, oh _gods_ there’s heat, but there’s no affection. Wilde shakes his head as Grizzop climbs on top of him and shoves at his chest. Spores float through the air, swirling like snowflakes, coating Wilde’s throat and making him choke. 

“Grizzop, this isn’t- no, this isn’t you,” he rasps, wincing as Grizzop rips straight through his clothes with a single claw. Grizzop’s hand dips between Wilde’s legs, and he smiles an unnatural smile as he dips a claw into the wetness already gathering there. He pulls back for just a moment to strip himself down. 

Wilde’s eyes go wide as he sees Grizzop’s tendrils. They’re wrapped around each other tightly, forming something almost cock-like in size and shape. Grizzop situates himself between Wilde’s legs and Wilde can feel the tendrils press against his hole. 

“Grizzop, don’t do this,” he begs, but the fire in Grizzop’s eyes only grows as he shoves inside, gripping Wilde’s hips hard enough to draw blood. Wilde turns his head to the side and squeezes his eyes shut. 

When it’s over, Whatever Grizzop left behind leaking out of him and onto the ground below, Wilde turns back. He forces himself to meet Grizzop’s eyes, and- _oh._

“I’m- I’m sorry-” Grizzop says, hastily wiping a single tear from his cheek. “It was the spores. I didn’t realize they’d affect me and not you. I didn’t mean to-” he cuts himself off and turns to walk away. Wilde feels something tug at his chest and he reaches out before he can stop himself, hand wrapping around Grizzop’s wrist.

“I just didn’t want it to be like this,” he whispers. “I wanted you. But- not like this.”

“Will you ever- _could_ you ever-” Grizzop starts, trailing off as if he doesn’t know what to say. The look in his eyes makes Wilde’s knees buckle. His grip tightens on Grizzop’s wrist.

“We’ll be okay.”


End file.
